KFP - I shrunk my student
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Shifu shrinks Po to a baby to prove that the five will miss him.
1. The end of a friendship

Episode opens in the Jade Palace courtyard. Tigress and Viper are drinking from a cauldron with a ladle, while Monkey and Crane are training.

Po: *comes to them* Ummmh, what are you girls doing?

Tigress: Trying your soup. *takes a drink of the 'soup' from the ladle*

Viper: *smiles and drinks too* It's very good!

Po: Ummmh, that's not soup. I'm washing my clothes.

Tigress: *pauses and spits out the water* What are you trying to do, kill us? *growls at him*

Viper: I think, I'm gonna be sick! *coughs heavily*

Monkey and Crane: *starting to laugh* You two are so stupid!

Tigress: *stunned* You knew?

Monkey: Yes, we know!

Crane: We drank it too. So it was your turn.

Viper: *looks angry at them* You are so mean!

Monkey and Crane: *smirk slyly* We know!

Po: *picks up the ladle and drinks himself* Mmmmh, I don't know what's your matter. But I like it.

Tigress: *growls at him* Po, when will you stop with your stupid jokes? You are 20 years old and still act like a little child.

Po: *looks sad at her* But I'm not doing it on purpose.

Tigress: We all took kung fu seriously! But since you showed up, you ruined it.

Po: *freezes in shock* But... But we all take kung fu seriously.

Tigress: *rolls her eyes* Oh, come on. Even Monkey and Crane begin to behave like you.

Po chuckles slightly.

Tigress: *scorns him* I think it would the best, when we end our friendship, Po.

The rest of the Five are shocked, included Po.

Po: *looks at Tigress sadly* Okay I'm sorry, look I won't do stuff like that anymore, I'll change, just don't end our friendship.

Tigress: *sighs* Sorry, Po. But it would be not you, if you will change. So please leave the courtyard and let us train.

Viper: *worried* But Tigress, you can't...

Tigress: *glares at her* Shut up, Viper. I'm the leader of the Five and I have decided. *looks at Po* It would be the best! *sighs* Just go, Po.

The rest of the Five are stunned by what's Tigress says.

Po looks sad at the ground and leaves the courtyard by closing the front doors.

Tigress: *looks serious to Po's direction and sighs* Well... *looks at the four warriors* Come on, guys. Let's train.

The four look a little worried but begin to train.


	2. The idea

Po sits on the stairs at the Jade Palace in a state of depression.

Shifu: *arrives* Panda, what's the matter? *smiles worried*

Po: *looks sadly at him, sighs and turns back* Nothing, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *smiles and fondles Po's belly* Come on, Po. Just tell your master what's going on.

Po: *sighs sadly* I lost my friendship with the five!

Shifu: *shocked* What? Why? How?

Po: Because in every lesson, I train at, I seem to make stupid mistakes. *punches the railing out of anger, hurting his hand* Ow! Probably shouldn't have done that! Ugh, I stink as a hero. *sighs* Ever since I was a kid, I would read of the ancient art of Kung Fu, and dream about being like one of those heroes. Master Flying Rhino! Master Li Ling of the Thousand Fists. The furious Five.

Shifu: *smiles* But you did it.

Po: I don't care, Tigress hates me because of my mistakes and jokes. She said that she wants to end the friendship and the rest of the five were in agreement.

Shifu's expression changes to a worried one. He hates to see his favorite student so sad.

Shifu: *thinks and gets an idea* I will help you, Po. *turns around and walks in the Hall of Heroes* Come with me.

The scene changes to Po and Shifu looking through a shelf of scrolls next to the Moon Pool. Shifu takes out a scroll and opens it.

Po: *confused* Ummm, What's that?

Shifu: In this scroll is the recipe for the shrinkage to an infant.

Po: *more confused* Recipe for the shrinkage to an infant? Wai... Wait, what do you mean with that?

Shifu: *changes the theme* How much do you weigh, Po?

Po: *thinks* Hmm, I think two-ninety pounds. Why? Hey, why didn't you answer my question?

Shifu: *ignores him and thinks* Hmm, that's means you will shrink to a 50 pound baby.

Po: *becomes frightened* Can you answer my question, please?

Shifu: *sighs* Alright! I will shrink you to an infant for 3 days.

Po: *confused* What? Why?

Shifu: To make sure, that the five will miss you as an adult.

Po: And you really think it will work?

Shifu: *smiles slyly* It will work, Po. So, what's your decision?

Po: *thinks* Hmm, I'm in!

Shifu: *nods* Good! I will make that potion, but with you together.

Po: *confused* Why you need me?

Shifu: Because I need your blood to make it. Only a drop of blood is enough. Now come with me to the herbs room. *begins to walk*

Po: *gasps* We have a herbs room?

Shifu: *sighs and continue to walk* Please, how long you live here, Panda?

Po: *thinks* Umm...

Shifu: *rolls the eyes* Po, that was a sarcastic question.

Po: *smiles ashamed* Oh, yeah, I know it. Hehehehehehe... *follows Shifu in the herbs room*


	3. Panda baby Po

In herbs room, Shifu cooks the potion in a cauldron.

Shifu: *throws the ingredients into the cauldron* Let's see! Hmm, leek and tomato powder. *reads the recipe* That would be... A pinch of worm fat. Urine of an eagle. Two teaspoons of oxheart tomato powder. *takes Po's paw and stabs with a needle in his finger*

Po: Ouch, hey that hurts!

Shifu: *ignores him, drips a drop of his blood in the potion and stirs* That should do it. *picks up the ladle, fills it and gives it to Po* Here, drink it!

Po: *disgusts* Did you really put urine of an eagle in there?

Shifu: *sighs* Do you want the friendship with the five back, or not? I can also go, because I have some important business to attend to.

Po: *persuaded* OK, I will drink it. *disgusts but drink it* Bäääääh, this tastes disgusting! *looks at himself* Hmm, I think it's not working!

Shifu: Just wait a little!

Po: *waits 4 seconds* Hmm, really Master Shifu. I think it's not... Arrrgh... What the... *feel a pain in his chest* Arrrgh...

Shifu: *gets worried* Po, you should better sit down.

Po: *is about to faint* I think, I don't feel so good. *falls on the floor, before he passes out and hears his master's voice*

Shifu: *walks up worried to Po* Panda! PO!

Po passes out.

The scene fades to inside Training Hall, where the Five are training. Monkey and Tigress are on the spinning logs underneath the Seven Swinging Clubs. The rest are watching them.

Tigress: Ready, Monkey?

Monkey: I was born to be ready!

Tigress and Monkey spar on the logs for a moment before leaping off, somersaulting in the air.

Shifu: *enters the hall* Everyone listens to me now!

Tigress and Monkey almost land on him.

Tigress: *tries to keep the balance, sighs with relief and whispers* Perfect timing as always!

Shifu: *pouts* Tigress, I'm hearing you! As punishment you'll 3 days babysitting.

Tigress: *shocked and confused* What?

Shifu: *smirks slyly and calls* Panda, come her! Come to me, my little one.

The Five are all confused and hear a laugh of a baby, as suddenly a panda baby crawls in the hall. The Five are too shocked to speak.

Panda Baby: *craws to Shifu and smiles at him so cute he can* Wabaaa! (When will we eat?)

Shifu: *strokes his head* Be brave now and sit down for a moment.

The Five are still shocked and look stunned at the panda baby.

Tigress: *stutters* Wha! Wha! What? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat is that?

Shifu: *improves her* Not "That" but "He".

Tigress: *pouts and rolls the eyes* OK, who is he?

Shifu: *smiles* It's Po! *smirks at the five who looks confused at him* I know, I'm also shocked that it happened.

Monkey: That can't be. Po is an adult panda.

Shifu: I know!

Mantis: Will you tell us how this is happened?

Shifu: No!

Crane: Will he stay by us?

Shifu: Yes!

Viper: Can I take care of him?

Shifu: No!

Viper: *looks sadly* Why not?

Shifu: Because Tigress will take care of him!

The four warriors look shocked at Tigress, who looks shocked at her master.

Po: *crawls to her and cuddles up at her leg in a tight hug* Wabaaaaa! (When will we eat?)

Tigress lifts up her leg and picks Po off of her leg.

Shifu: *walks to her* Well, obviously Po has taken a shine to you, Tigress. I have made the right decision. You'll take care of him.

Tigress: What?! *accidentally flings Po across the hall*

Po: *laughs in the air* Wabaaaaa! (When will we eat?)

Crane catches him from the other side of the hall.

Tigress: Master Shifu, I respectfully request that, no!

Shifu: *smiles at her* Calm down, Tigress.

Tigress: It's not that I don't like kids, but, uh...

Shifu: *rolls the eyes* You don't like kids.

Tigress: Okay, yes it is. Give me another baby but not Po. You can't do this to me!

Shifu: Master Tigress! This is your best friend, who is a baby now, who need someone, who will take care of him. He confused and helpless. You know, how frightening that can be...

Tigress looks at him, and then looks up as she recalls an early memory. Two robed figures, recognized as adult tigers (presumably her parents), approach the Bao Gu Orphanage in a rainy storm, with the female tiger grasping a small blanket bundle containing baby Tigress. A flash of lightning changes the scene, and the female tiger places the infant cub on the steps of the orphanage. Baby Tigress looks out at her parents as they walk away together. The scene fades back to present Tigress, still looking out as she finishes recalling the memory.

Shifu: Po likes you. So you will take care of him and you will at least pretend to be happy about it... Are we clear?

Tigress: *sighs* Yes, Master Shifu. Of course. *walks over to Po, who laughs and giggles with excitement when she stops in front of him. She kneels down next to him and picks him up* I am happy about taking care of you.

Po: *cuddles up to her* Wabaaaaaaaaaa! (When will we eat?)

Tigress: *leaves the hall with a little growl* Grrrrrrr...

Shifu: *to Viper* Keep an eye on her, Viper. She doesn't have much experience with children. *walks away*

Viper: *bows* Yes, master.


	4. How to take care of a baby

Later in the Hall of Heroes, Tigress sits at the Moon Pool and meditates. A few moments later, she looks up to see Viper standing next to her.

Viper: *smiles* Hey, Tigress.

Tigress: Are you checking up on me?

Viper: Heh, no. No no no n- Yeah, sort of. Where's PoOOOHH! *looks up and sees Po, who climbs up the library of Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu*

Po is giggling out of enjoyment, but Viper sees the obvious danger.

Viper: *looks stunned at Tigress* Are you crazy? *crawls to the library to help Po*

Tigress: *confused* What? I have laid soft cushions on the floor, if he falls.

Viper tries to crawl up the shelves of the library to reach Po. She keeps her balance and can finally reach him. Po groans in disappointment. Suddenly, Viper can't keep her balance and she falls down with Po in Tigress's direction. Tigress swiftly grabs Po from Viper's grasp and set him down on the ground before Viper lands in the Moon Pool.

Po: *laughs* Waaaaaaabaa? (When will we eat?)

Viper: *emerges from the water* Tigress, you can't just let Po climb up the library. *comes out of the water*

Tigress: Why not? I fed him, I watered him, I dressed him in fresh diaper, which of course was disgusting. He has everything he needs.

Viper: No, he doesn't! Kids need, you know, hugs and stuff.

Tigress: *confused* Why?

Viper: Because otherwise they grow up to be cold and unfeeling and they... *makes the comparison between his description and Tigress* Oh, yeah! I forgot that you didn't get a lot of hugs when you were a kid.

Tigress: Viper, hugs are for the weak. I nestled in the warm embrace of Kung Fu training.

Viper: Okay, then why don't you try embracing Po in some training? Maybe he will remember at something.

Tigress: *looks down at Po* Po, do you remember anything about Kung Fu or your Panda style?

Po: *just looks cute at her and smiles* Wabaa? (When will we eat?)

Tigress: *looks back up at Viper and whispers* This is ridiculous. How should he know anything about Kung Fu, if he is a baby?

Viper: So? Come on, dear! Give it a try.

Tigress: *sighs* Fine. *looks back down at Po* Watch me, Po. *moves into a Kung Fu stance* We'll start with a basic stance.

Po tries to stand up, but falls again on the floor.

Viper: I think, you must first teach him to walk.

Tigress: *rolls the eyes* Fine! Watch, Po. *shows him how the walk* Tries to keep your balance, then the right foot and then the left foot. Now, you try it!

Po smiles and then stands up too quickly, that makes him fall on his back. He looks up to Tigress, still smiling.

Tigress: No!

Po tries again, this time his legs are too shaky and he lands on his front side. He looks up to Tigress.

Tigress: * sighs* No!

Po: *tries one more time, but his legs are too weak and he falls* Wabaaa? (When will we eat?)

Tigress: *to Viper* Ugh, he's hopeless!

Viper: No, he's a baby. You have to have some patience.

Po: *crawls to Tigress and hugs her leg* Wabaaa? (When will we eat?)

Tigress: *growls in anger* Arrrrrrrgh...

Viper: *smiles* Patience, sweetie. Patience...

That night, at the Student Barracks, Tigress and Viper walk Po into his bedrooms. Viper pats the bed. Po looks confused at it, but then looks back at Tigress and Viper.

Po: *smiles* Wabaa? (When will we eat?)

Viper: Alright Tigress, put him to bed. I'm tired now. *gives Po a kiss on his cheek* Good night, Po! *crawls to leave the room* Good night, Tigress!

Tigress: *notices a second later and quickly tries to catch her* Wait. Wait!

Viper turns to her.

Tigress: I don't know how to- How do you learn to do stuff with kids anyway?

Viper: You don't have to learn it, you just have to feel it!

Tigress: But I don't feel anything.

Viper: Then imagine, that he is your child and put him to bed! Else I will tell it Master Shifu. *loudly* Night, Po! *turns and starts crawling away again, this time leaving*

Tigress: *turns and looks at Po, who looks back at her with a smile* That's your bed.

Po looks at it, then looks back, still smiling. Tigress sighs, picks him up, and drops him on the bed. She takes the bed's covers and places it over Po. All the while, her awkward facial expression does not change.

Tigress: *after an awkward pause* Okay, goodnight! *turns and starts walking away*

Po: *starts to cry* Buaaaaaaaah...

Tigress: *turns to him* What the... Hey, calm down. Sssssh... *picks him up and tries to calm him down* Ssssh... You'll wake all.

?: I think, it's too late.

Tigress: *notices Shifu, who stands at the doorway* Master Shifu, I...

Po: *cries louder* Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Shifu: *sighs* Tigress, what are you doing?

Tigress: I don't know. Please, help me, master. I don't know, how to calm him down.

Shifu: *sighs* I made a bamboo juice in the kitchen. It is in a baby bottle. Go and bring it. So long, I will take care of Po.

Tigress: *bows* Yes, master! *puts Po on the bed, leaves the room and runs to the kitchen*

Po: *still crying* Buaaaaaaaah...

Shifu: *walks over to him and hit him softly with a flute on the head* Enough, Po! Don't you think, that you went too far?


	5. Revenge makes the thing not easier

Shifu: Don't you think, that you went too far, Po? Do you want that Tigress gets a heart attack?

Po: *rubs his head, where Shifu hit him and speaks as an adult but still in a baby form* No, but it is the only way.

Shifu: *yells at him* By tyrannizing her?

Po: *yells back* I just want that she feel what I felt when she ended our friendship.

Shifu: *confused* I don't understand, what you really want? Friendship or Revenge?

Po: *smirks* Both of them!

Shifu: *stunned* It's bad enough, that you tell me this. But worse is, that I have helped you.

Po cringes.

Shifu: *growls and face palms* I'm very angry with you panda, so angry I can't even think, how to punish you.

Po: *sighs* Master Shifu, I'm really sorry, but she hurt me. Inside!

Shifu: *yells* Do you know, how much you hurt me with that? I was seeing you as my son, and my son tells me now, that he want revenge. What should I say to that?

Po: Master, I know, that you are angry. *cringes a little as he notices that Shifu stares at him darkly* OK, very angry. I promise, I will not take revenge on her, but please tell me that you still with me.

Shifu: *looks suspiciously at him, thinks and sighs* Fine, but I'm warning you, panda. If you only think about to take revenge, I will turn you back to your normal form. Are we clear?

Po: *lifts up his hands* I swear on my five action figures.

Shifu: *hears Tigress coming* Hush, she is coming back.

Po: *goes in his baby acting role again and starts crying again* Buaaaaah...

Shifu: *rolls the eyes and calls Tigress* Tigress, what took you so long?

Tigress: *runs into the room with the baby bottle* I'm sorry, master. But...

Shifu: *interrupts her* Please, just give him the bottle. I have headache from his screaming.

Tigress: *bows* Yes, master. *notices a second later what he told her* Wait. Wait! What should I do?

Shifu: *looks at her* You should feed him.

Tigress looks only helpless at her master.

Shifu: *sighs and face palms* Ufffff... Tigress, it's simple. You must take him in your arms and feed him.

Tigress: *confused* And that's all?

Shifu: *proudly* Yes!

Tigress: *rolls her eyes* Another reason, why I don't want kids. Being a mother is so humiliating. *passes Shifu, who just looks stunned after her*

Shifu: You must know, that the time will come and you will be a mother.

Tigress: *rolls the eyes and says in sarcasm* Yeah, right, master. *picks Po up and feeds him* Here, Po.

Po: *begins to drink the bamboo juice and looks Tigress into the eyes* Mwawmamwa….

Tigress: *smiles a little lovingly* I must say, he is really cute as a baby.

Shifu: *smiles and turns around to leave* If it is so, then you will stay by him tonight. *speeds outside*

Po: *swallows in shock and coughs* Echem, echem...

Tigress: *looks shocked after Shifu* What?

Shifu: Good night! *slams the doors shut, trapping Tigress inside*

Tigress: No, master! You can't do it to me. *rushes with Po to the door and sees Shifu walking away through a crack* Wait a second! Master Shifu! Master Shi- come on! Why don't you take a knife and stabs it into my heart? *tries to open the doors but they are locked* Master SHIFUUUUUUUUUUU!

Shifu: *sings by walking away*  
Good night, my dear, good night  
Good night and au revoir  
As long as you remember me  
I'll never be too far

Good night, my dear, good night  
I always will be true  
So hold me in your dreams  
Till I come back to you  
*leaves the Student Barracks*

Tigress: Master Shi- come on! *gulps and looks at Po* I can't believe it, that I stuck with you here.

Po: *looks a little scared, but then his face changes to happy impression* Ma!

Tigress: *looks stunned at him* What did you say?

Po: *cuddles up to her* Ma!

Tigress: *in panic* I'm not your... *notices that he's already asleep*

Her expression softens, she smiles and walks with him to the bed. She lies down with him on the bed, takes the bed's covers and places it over Po.

Tigress: Good night, Po. *looks a last time at him before she falls asleep*

What she doesn't know, that Po opens the eyes.

Po: *smirks at her and thinks inside* Sleep well, little kitty. And be ready, because tomorrow, I will make you crazy. You'll beg to get me back. *closes his eyes with a smile and falls asleep*


	6. The baby is smarter

The next day, Tigress wakes up slowly, but still with closed eyes, and checked with her right paw to find Po.

Tigress: *notices that Po is not lying next to her* Po? *opens the eyes and gasp* Oh no, Po? Po, where are you? *also notices that he is not in the room and thinks* Where is he? *walks to the doors, which are still closed* How could he...? *kicks the doors open and starts to search for him* Po? POOOO! *can't find him in the barracks, so she run to the Training hall* Shifu will never forgive, if something has happened to him. *run so fast she can*

When she reaches the training hall, she hesitates to open the door, but eventually she decides to enter. As she enters the hall, she sees, that the Furious Five are training already, under Shifu's supervision.

Tigress: *walks to Shifu and bows to him* Master Shifu?

Shifu: *turns to her* Yes, Tigress?

Tigress: I have a little problem.

Shifu: What do you mean?

Tigress: Master, I'm so sorry, but I've lost Po. *in panic* I swear, I searched everywhere for him, but I couldn't find him. I'm so sorry, Master. I disappointed you.

Shifu: *looks confused at her* What do you mean, Tigress? Po is already here. *points in the right direction*

Tigress looks, where he points and sees Po, who sits next to the dummy and plays with the nunchucks.

Tigress: *only looks stunned with open mouth* But... But... But the door was closed. How did he get out?

Shifu: *smirks* He used the window.

Tigress: *looks stunned at her master, then to Po, back to Shifu and face palms* Arrrrggg...

The four warrior begin to laugh. Po, turns with the back to them, so that they can't see his smirk.

Monkey: *laughs loudly* Hey, Tigress! I never thought, that a baby is smarter, than you.

Tigress: *stares at him* Shut up, Monkey. *looks at Shifu and points at Po* Master, I'm sorry, but I can no longer take care of him.

Shifu: *folds his arms* Why not, Tigress?

Tigress: *sighs* It's too stressful.

Shifu: *gives a slight smile* Tigress! I raised two kids. You and Tai Lung. For me it was also not easy. But I did it.

Tigress: *bows* Master, thank you, that you raised me, but understand me...

Shifu: *interrupts her* No, Tigress! You must understand me! I must train you all and have no time. I have commanded you to take care of Po and you will obey me. *stares at her* Are we clear, Tigress?

Tigress: *sighs and bows* Yes, master.

Shifu: *nods* Good. Now give Po a warm bath and make sure, that he is clean.

Tigress: *bows* Yes, master.

Shifu: *turns to the four* Continue with your training.

Tue four continue with their training.

Shifu: *turns again to Tigress* Before I forget! You will bathe with him.

Tigress: *shocked* What?

Po: *also shocked and blushes a little* Bafaa? (What?)

Shifu: *raises his paw to silence her* He is too small. He can drown. So, if I see him the next time, then he is clean. Do you understand me?

Tigress: *bows* Yes, master.

Shifu: *nods* Very good. Now go! *turns again to the four*

Tigress walks to Po, picks him up and walks to the doors of the training hall.

Po still blushes, looks across her shoulder to Shifu, who looks to him with a big grin.

Po: *thinks* He's planning something. He knows something.


	7. What happened in the bathroom?

In the bathroom, Tigress checks the water in the large wooden bathtub for the right temperature.

Po: *scratches at the locked door and tries to escape* Wanaaaa! Wanaaaa! (I want to get out of here! I want to get out of here!)

Tigress: *stands behind him and looks at him with a dark expression* What are you doing, Po?

Po: *turns frightened around to her and leans against the door, like a mouse in a trap* Danawa manaka babana! (Don't come closer!)

Tigress: *face palms and sighs* I don't understand baby language. You heard, what Master Shifu said. *walks to him* I must bathe you. And the horrible thing is "with you". *bows and want to pick him up* Come here!

Po screams and tries to run away, but Tigress is faster.

Tigress: *picks him up* Stop squirming, Po!

Po: Wamaba! (Let go of me!) *bites her arm*

Tigress: Ouch! *growls* Enough is enough, Po! Behave yourself. *lays him on a bench, takes off the diaper and is disgusted* Ugh! *puts the diaper away and picks Po up* Now behave yourself. *puts him on the floor and begins to take off her clothes*

Po: *blushes and thinks* Oh no, please don't.

Tigress's long-sleeved yellow tunic falls on the floor and also her black pants. She was now dressed only in underwear.

Po: *blushes more and thinks* Wow, she is really beautiful.

Tigress: *glares at him and blush a little too, but in few seconds she shakes her head* What I'm thinking? It's stupid. He is a baby. He has no mind of an adult.

Po: *still blushed, thinks* If you only knew, beautiful kitten.

Tigress: *she gets in the wooden bathtub and sighs relaxed* The water is wonderful. *turns to Po* Come to me. I'll hold you, Po.

Po: *tried to crawl away in panic* Mapla! (Nope!)

Tigress: *grabs his tail and drags him into the water* Oh no, you will bathe now.

Po: *clings to the ground and screams* WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (NOOOOOO!)

Tigress: *still drags him* Stop that, Po! There's no reason to scream.

Po: *screams* Famada bamaba! (You would scream too, if you knew, that I still have my adult mind.)

Tigress: *growls and pulls him with all her strength into the water* So! *hold him in her arms* Now let me... What the... *closes the eyes from a bright light*

Po begins to glow and gets bigger.

Tigress opens the eyes and notices Po in his adult form, who looks also shocked at her and who is in the same bathtub. There is a long pause but Po breaks it.

Po: *crouches a little* Hey, Tigress, what up? You look great. Do you lost some pounds?

Tigress: *still looks shocked at him but in 4 seconds she begins to scream* Aaaaaaaaaaaah! *covers herself with one hand and with the other she tries to hit him* You pervert! You bastard! You jerk! *hits him again, again and again*

Po: *tries to dodge her punches* Tigress, calm down! It's fine!

Tigress: *continues to hit him* Oh no, it's not. No one saw me ever so, like now. And you're the first one. How could you, you jerk! *cries and slaps him*

Po: *growls and grabs her paw before she can slap him again* I have enough! *holds her paw firmly and pulls her closer* Calm down!

Tigress: *growls* You bastard! *uses her other paw to hit him*

Po: *catches her paw and holds it also firmly* Will you finally stop that? *pulls her more closer to him*

Tigrees: *can feel his warm breath and tries to get free* You perv...

Po interrupts her with a kiss. Tigress reacts shocked and tries to get free, but soon she notices, that she has no chance and kiss him back.


	8. What happened in the bathroom? 2

In the bathroom, Po and Tigress kiss each other, until Po pulls away.

Po: *whisper into her ear* I'm sorry, Tigress. *hugs her*

Tigress: *blushes and hugs him back* I forgive you! Don't worry, no one will find it out.

Po: No, I apologize not for that.

Tigress: *confused and looks into his eyes* For what then?

Po: *sighs* For that! *pushes with one finger a nerve at her neck and catches her before she falls* Forgive me.

Tigress looks weakly with half open eyes at him, before she passes out.

One hour later...

?: Tigress? Tigress, can you hear me? Tigress?

Tigress: *opens slowly her eyes and sees Shifu sits next to her* What... Master Shifu? What happened?

Shifu: *confused* I wanted to ask you the same question. I went here to see, if everything is all right, when I heard Po crying. I entered the bathroom, saw you lying on the floor and Po sitting next to you.

Tigress: *notices that she is covered with her yellow tunic and gets in panic* Wait, Master Shifu! You saw me in underwear? *blushes*

Shifu: *looks at her stunned* Do you think I'm an old voyeur, who is interested in young girls? I must disappoint you, no I haven't seen you in underwear. As I enter, you was already covered with your tunic. I think, Po was so clever to cover you. *points at Po, who sits in his baby form again two meters away from them*

Po: *waves to Tigress* Ma!

Tigress: *looks first confused at him, but then her face change to an angry impression* YOUUUUUU!

Po: *gets scared and crouches a little* Bamawa! (Please, don't kill me!)

Tigress: *stands up* I'm sorry, Master Shifu, but can you turn around? I have to get dressed.

Shifu: Oh, of course. *turns around*

Tigress: *glares at Po* You too.

Po rolls the eyes and turns around, but there he has made a mistake. He hears Tigress growling and turns slowly and fearful to her.

Tigress: *a dark aura forms around Tigress* You little bastard! *puts on her pants* You understood every word, that I said. *puts on her tunic and smirks darkly at him* Don't you?

Po backs away a little.

Shifu: *turns to her* Tigress? What's going on?

Tigress: *smirks* You will see it now, master. *walks to Po, picks him up and shakes him* You little jerk, how dare you to fool me?

Po: *screams* Waaaaaah! (Help, I get killed!)

Shifu: *yells at Tigress* Master Tigress, I command you to let him down.

Tigress: First I have to show you something, master. *shakes Po again* You will see now, what will happen, when your student will be wet. *throws him into the water* You will see it now.

Curiously, nothing happens. This time Po doesn't get his adult form. He emerges from the water and swims to the wooden bathtub ledge.

Shifu: *looks confused at her, then at Po, then back at Tigress and whisper* Should today happen something?

Tigress: *stunned* But... But... But... *looks at Shifu* Master, I swear...

Shifu: *interrupts her* It's enough, Tigress. I think, it was very hot here, so you get a heatstroke and had a ridiculous dream.

Tigress: *retorts* I don't think so. *points at Po* I'm sure he understands everything, what we say now. He has his adult mind. *glares at Po*

Po crawls scared behind Shifu, who tries to protect him.

Shifu: *sighs* I said it's enough, Tigress. *points at Po* Do you really think, if he had his adult mind, would he behave like that? Hiding behind his master?

Po: *looks extremely afraid behind Shifu at Tigress* Mana bama naba! (You're creeping me out.)

Tigress looks at Po and imagines, how he would sound in his adult form. (Detektiv Conan Folge 99 - 100 "Ran, Conan and Mrs. Kudo end scene")

Po (adult): *afraid behind Shifu* You're creeping me out.

Tigress: *shakes her head and smiles innocently at Po* I'm so sorry, Po. *bows to him* Please, forgive me. I think, I really get a heatstroke.

Po: *smiles and crawls to her* Ma!

Tigress: *picks him up* I'm gonna put you a fresh diaper and then I will cook something delicious for you. *cuddles him and wants to leave the bathroom*

Shifu: *stops her* Wait, Tigress! I have decided to take care of Po for the rest of the day. So you can go to your training, but in the night you will put him to bed. Any questions?

Tigress: *bows* No, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *nods* Very good. You can go then.

Tigress: *looks at Po and smiles* See you later, Po. *leaves the bathroom*

Po: *smiles and waves after her* Ma! *waits until she is gone and gets serious* OK, come out with it, master. You have planned this? Right?

Shifu: *proudly lifts up his nose* How you speak to your master? I'm the one, who saved your life.

Po: *rolls the eyes* You knew, that I would get my adult form.

Shifu: *folds his arms* Yes, I knew it. That was my revenge, for using me, to take revenge on Tigress. But don't worry. It only works once. Now you have to wait just one day. Then I will turn you back to normal. *wants to leave the bathroom*

Po: *shouts after him* Hey wait, Shifu! Can you...?

Shifu: *turns to him and sees, that he holds a fresh diaper* That's not going to happen. *continues to leave the room*

Po: *pouts* Oh, come on. Please! *crawls after him*

Shifu: *growls* I said no!

Po: * begs behind him* Please!

Shifu: *yells* I don't want it.

Po: *pulls him by the tail* Come on, master! It doesn't hurt!

Shifu: *sighs* Which of the four words "I don't want it." you didn't understand?

Po: The second of them.

Shifu: *yells at him* I said no! *walks outside with Po, who begs him again and again*


	9. Tell me!

In the dining room of the student barracks, Po and Shifu eating some bean buns in the evening.

Po: *sits in a baby chair and scowls at Shifu* Are you serious, master? A baby chair? It's bad enough, that I have to crawl around in diapers. Oh, by the way, I am still waiting for a fresh diaper.

Shifu: *eats relaxed his bean bun* First, you're a baby, Po. So, it's the best for you to sit in there. And second, I will not change diaper.

Po: But it's embarrassing! *hit the chair*

Shifu: *glares at him* Be careful, Po. It is a memento for me!

Po: *confused* Why?

Shifu: *sighs* Because in this chair sat once Tai Lung.

Po: *gasps in awe* I'm sitting in Tai Lung's baby chair? *makes a long pause* That sounds awesome! *sniffs at the chair* His scent is still there. How was he, when he was a baby?

Shifu glares at Po with a straight face.

Po: *laughs nervously* Oh, he, he, he, sorry... It's just, that you've never told me about him.

Shifu: *turns angry away from him* I don't want to talk about it. I want nothing to do with Tai Lung.

Po: *confused* OooooooK, but can I ask you a question?

Shifu: *eats another bean bun* If it has something to do with Tai Lung, then I will not answer the question!

Po: *hesitates long, but then he dares* If you want nothing to do with Tai Lung, why did you keep the chair?

Shifu: *growls and face palms* Didn't you hear, what I said?

Po: *laughs nervously* Yes, but I thought it's a test of courage.

Shifu: *sighs and shakes the head* You always have to have the last word, don't you?

Po: *proudly lifts up his nose* It is a gift and a curse!

Shifu: *glares at him* No, Panda! It is a curse!

Po: *looks seriously at his master* You didn't answer my question.

Shifu: *hits hard on the table* I don't want to talk about it!

Po: *provokes him* Come on, you can tell me.

Shifu: *growls* I said no.

Po: *inhales deeply* Tell me.

Shifu: No.

Po: *looks cute at him* Tell me.

Shifu: No.

Po: *takes a bean bun* Tell me.

Shifu: No.

Po: *eats the bean bun* Tell me.

Shifu: No.

Po: *relaxed* Tell me.

Shifu: No.

Po: *burps* Tell me.

Shifu: *yells loud* I said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Po: *smirks* I could do this forever.

Shifu realizes that he can actually do it.

Po: *grins at him* Is this how you want to spend the rest of your life?

Shifu: *gets nervous* Well... I... *is about to get in panic, as...*

Tigress: *walks in and bows* Good evening, master. Who are you talking to?

Shifu: *is relieved* Ufff, I have spoken to Po, Tigress. The little Dragon Warrior doesn't want to eat his bean buns.

Tigress: *gasps* What? Po refuses to eat bean buns? Really? *asks as if Shifu was joking* I mean, Po has never hesitated to eat something.

Shifu: *smirks and thinks* I know! I made it up. *smirks at Po, who looks at him offended*

Po: *pouts and thinks* He still hasn't answered my question. And now he claims, that I don't want to eat bean buns? Ha, Tigress will not fall for it.

Tigress: *walks to them* Maybe I can feed him.

Po: *looks shocked at her* Haba? (What?)

Shifu: *surprised* Really, Tigress? You want to do it?

Tigress: *smiles* Yes, I want to do it?

Shifu: *thinks and looks at Po, who shakes his head in panic* Well... *chuckles slyly* Agreed! You can feed him!

Po: *pouts angrily and thinks* You will pay for that, master.

Shifu: *stands up and walks to leave* I think you will do it without me.

Tigress: *bows* Yes, master. *smiles at Po*

Po: *smiles a little* Ma!

Shifu: *walks to the exit, stops and turns to Tigress* Oh, and Tigress?!

Tigress: *looks to him* Yes?

Shifu: He need fresh diaper!

Tigress: *disgusted, but bows to her master* No, problem, Master Shifu!

Shifu: Good! *turns around and is about to leave the room*

Po: *takes a bean bun and throws it at Shifu* Wama! (Take that!)

Shifu: *gets angry, as the bean bun hits his head and turns to Po* I'm warning you, Dragon Warrior. If you do it again, then you're dead.

Tigress: *scolds* Po, that was not nice.

Po: *smiles cute at her* Ma!

Tigress: *bows to Shifu* I'm sorry, master.

Shifu: *calms himself down* It's OK, Tigress. He is just a baby! *glares at Po with a straight face and turns around to leave*

Po: *takes another bean bun and throws it at him again* Wama! (Take that!)

Shifu: *stops again, as the bean bun hit his head and growls* Enough is enough! *uses his speed, comes very close to Po's face and yells at him* He was like you! Are you happy now?

Po: *looks a little scared* Nasma! (Yes, I'm!)

Tigress: *confused* Who is he, master?

Shifu: *calms down* Never mind, Tigress! *glares at Po, turns around and this time he leaves the room*

Tigress: *looks more confused after her master, but then she turns to Po* That was not nice, Po! Bad panda! *feeds him*

Po: *eats the bean bun and laughs* Maba dada bama! (Yes, I'm a bad panda. Punish me further!) *eats another bean bun*


	10. The lullaby

After the hard training, the four warriors walking down exhausted the hallway student barracks when they overhear Tigress singing. They stop outside Po's door.

Inside the room...

Tigress: *holds Po in her arms and sings a lullaby*

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Po: *smiles at her and closes slowly his eyes* Ma!

Tigress: *continues to sing and looks into his eyes*

Then the traveler in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny sparks;  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye  
Till the sun is in the sky.

Outside the room the four warriors listen relaxed her singing.

Monkey: *breaks the silence* I never thought, that Tigress can sing. I thought, that female warrior are heartless, merciless, serious and... *notices that Viper stares at him with a straight face* Oh, no! That's not... I mean... *sighs* Go ahead. *stands still and lets Viper slap him across the face with her tail* Yes, I deserve it! *whispers* Women.

Viper: *slaps him again* I can do it again if you say something against the woman. Want to say something?

Monkey: *replies* Yes, I have to say something to you!

Viper: *gets ready to slap him again* And what is it?

Monkey: *proudly lifts his head* I have nothing to say to you!

Viper: *smirks darkly* Good, Monkey. Good boy. Now let us listen Tigress singing. *crawls closer to him and scowls* Or I'll castrate you!

Monkey blanches with fear. Mantis looks shocked at her. Crane's beak drops.

Viper: *grins* What? It's like Monkey said. Female warrior are heartless, merciless, serious and... *looks at Monkey* What you wanted to say, Monkey?

Monkey still frozen. He opens his mouth and closes it again, without saying anything.

Viper: *fondles his head* Very good, Monkey. You can do it if you want it. *smiles sweetly at Mantis and Crane* And now let us listen Tigress's lullaby, OK! *looks serious at them* Or do you want to say something?

Mantis and Crane: *in panic* No, no, no! We have nothing to say. *smile nervously and hug Monkey, who is still frozen* See, we are quiet!

Viper: *smiles* Awww, you guys are so sweet. *yells at them* AND NOW SHUT UP! *relaxes and listens*

In Po's room...

Tigress: *sings*

As your bright and tiny spark  
Lights the traveler in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

Po yawns and falls asleep.

Tigress: *lays him on the bed and covers him* Good night, Po. *turns to the door, sees the shadows of the four warrior on the wall and face palms* I can't believe it. *chuckles* Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey you can come in.

The four warrior enter the room and smiles at her.

Viper: It was beautiful, sweetie. *turns to the others* Right, boys?

Mantis: *smiles* Yes, it was excellent.

Crane: It was breathtaking.

Tigress: *smiles* Thank you, guys. *looks worried at Monkey* Are you alright, Monkey?

Monkey: *still frozen, but is able to answer* I'm afraid to say anything.

Tigress: *confused* Why?

Monkey: *speaks like a zombie* If I say something wrong, then I'll lose my manhood.

Tigress: *more confused* Whaaaaaaaaaaat?

Viper: *smiles nervously* Don't listen to him, Tigress. He's just joking. *turns with an angry face to Monkey* I'm right, Monkey?

Monkey: *to Tigress* Viper said that she will castrate me.

Tigress: *looks in shock* What?

Viper: *proudly* I don't mean it seriously. It was just a joke.

Monkey: *yells at her* You meant it seriously and it was not funny.

Viper: *yells back* Oh, yeah? Your jokes are also not the funniest.

Tigress: *whispers to them* Emh... Guys?

Monkey and Viper ignore her.

Monkey: *growls* My jokes are the best in this village and everyone laugh at them.

Viper: *hisses at him* They don't laugh at your jokes, but about you.

Tigress: *stands up still whispering* Guys?

Monkey ad Viper ignore her again and continue to yell at each other.

Tigress: *growls, walks to them and grabs them both by the neck* Now, listen very well, you two. If you will wake up Po, then I will kill you, doesn't matter if I will get into jail. *unsheathes her claws* Are we clear?

Viper: *strangled* Yes, it's clear. It's so clear, Tigress!

Tigress: *releases her and glares at Monkey* Are we clear, Monkey?

Monkey: *just unimpressed and whispers* I have told the truth about female warrior. They are really heartless, merciless, serious and... *thinks* ...selfish.

Tigress: *growls, she loses her temper and raises her fist* Oh, that's it!

Monkey crouches a little, but is suddenly saved by Po, who starts to cry.

Tigress: *turns to Po* Oh no. *rushes and picks him up* Ssssh, Po. It's alright.

Po: *cuddles up to her* Ma!

Monkey: *relieved* Uff, thank you, Po.

Tigress: *glares at him* We will talk later, Monkey. And don't forget. NO MERCY.

Monkey gulps in fear.

Tigress: *yells* And now get out you all. Po need his sleep.

The four warrior run in panic out and close the door. Everyone get to their room, as suddenly...

Viper: *whispers* Monkey?

Monkey: *his room is next to hers and he whispers back* What?

Viper: *whispers* You will pay for your words. You will be a dead warrior tomorrow.

Monkey: *whispers back to her* Only after you, Viper.

Viper: *hisses* I hate you.

Monkey: *relaxed* I despise you.

Viper: *whispers* You pig!

Monkey: *whispers* You snake!

Viper: *rolls the eyes* I'm a snake, you idiot.

Mantis and Crane: *growl and yell* Good night, guys.

All in the barrack extinguish the candles and fall asleep.


	11. The panda is busted

Next morning Viper crawls excitedly through the Student Barracks.

Viper: Come on you guys, we gotta hurry. Everybody take something to eat and go to the training hall? A battle awaits us. *crawls into Monkey's room and throws him out* Wake up, you sleepyhead.

Monkey: *gets angry* You little...

Crane and Mantis show up just in time to stop Monkey from attacking Viper.

Crane: *tries to calm him down* Easy, Monkey. She is just a girl. You know how girls are.

Viper: *looks angrily at Crane and says ins sarcasm* No, Crane! I don't know! How are we woman?

Crane: *smiles nervous* Eeeeh... Wonderful.

Viper: *smiles sweetly* Awww, thank you! *looks serious at Monkey* We both will fight in the training hall. You were mean to me last night.

Monkey: *is about to attack Viper again* You should keep your...

Crane: *holds his wing over Monkey's mouth* Monkey, we have a child here.

Viper: It's OK, Crane. Po and Tigress are still sleeping. I think, Tigress will come late to train. Now come on. Come on! Let's go!

The four warriors walk with a bit more energy as they approach the doors of the training hall. Viper hums satisfied.

Mantis: *worried* What do you think guys, how long Po will be in his baby form?

Viper: *smiles* All we can do now is to wait and see. *crawls first to the doors* But now ... *smirks at Monkey* ... Let us fight! *opens the training hall doors*

But as they descend the stairs into the hall, they get the biggest shock of their life. To their astonishment, they see Po who trains on the various mechanisms in his baby form. Without consideration of their presence, Po continues with the training.

Po: *lands on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, lets out a Kung Fu yell and jumps to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors* Here come my fists of justice. *trains with them, as suddenly an arm of the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors comes back and hit him* Ouh! Oh, yeah! *jumps in the air* Skadoosh! *destroys the Wooden Warrior, which hit him and lands and lands adeptly on the ground* He he he...

The four warriors still stand stunned behind him.

Mantis: *shocked* Please, guys! Tell me that I still dreaming. It must be a dream.

Monkey: *stunned* Viper, please pinch me!

Viper: *stunned* It's your turn to pinch me, Monkey.

Crane: *his bill drops* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Po: *hears them, turns around and face palms* Oh, no! *chuckles a little and walks cool to them* You four must understand, that I don't need any eyewitness. So don't be mad at me, but I have to kill you now.

Monkey: *stunned* Wait... How... You have your adult mind?

Po: *meekly* Yes.

Crane: And you lied to us all the time?

Po: *scientifically* Not really! I lied to Tigress.

Viper: *face palms* OK, that means "lying," sweetie.

Po: *hesitates* Emh... Noooooooooooooooooo! Yesssssssss! OK, I lied to you. And I'm sorry.

Viper: *confused* But why did you do it?

Po: *sighs* Because I wanted to get the friendship with Tigress back.

Mantis: *rolls the eyes* And you think that it will work?

Po: *meekly* Yes. I just have to be near her. Today is the last day and then Master Shifu will turn me back to normal.

Crane: *shocked* Wait! Master Shifu has helped you with that and shrunk you?

Shifu: *stands mysterious next to him* Yes, I did!

Everyone look at him.

Shifu: *smirks* I see the panda out of the bag.

Po: *in awe* Wow, I call that a dramatic entrance. Can you teach me that?

Shifu: *chuckles slyly* No!

Po: *disappointed* What? Why not?

Shifu: *proudly* Because it's a Red Panda Style.

Po: *pouts* But I've learned the Wuxi Finger Hold!

Shifu: You was lucky!

Po: *growls first but then he smirks* But I'm crawling away from Tigress, without, that she noticed it. By that, I have mastered it.

Shifu: *growls in jealousy and thinks* I have taken years for it and he has learned it in three days? *growls and yells at him* Then why are you asking me to teach you it?

Po: *smirks slyly* To see your reaction. And it was full of jealousy.

Shifu: *growls* I'm not jealous!

Po: *folds proudly the arms* Oh yes, you are! Because every time if you're jealous of me, you're making a pouty face and twitch annoyed with the ear.

Shifu: *pouts and turns away* I'm not jealous! *twitches with the ear*

Po: *smirks, walks very close to him and whispers* Are you sure?

Shifu: *still with the back to him, growls and whispers back* One day I will dance on your grave.

Po: *rolls the eyes* I think, you will be first in grave.

Shifu: *growls* You little...

Viper: *sarcastically* Excuse me? We don't bother you, right?

Po: *laughs nervous* Oh, sorry guys. I forgot that you are still here.

The four warrior growl, when suddenly the doors open and in comes a furious Tigress.

Tigress: *growls at Po* There you are!


	12. Author notes

My dear readers,

I will try to continue to write the story 101 Pandas. Have fun. See you.


End file.
